Would It Matter
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Skye is finally away from her family, until Brain comes to the door of her new home, trying to talk to her. I'm surprised nobody's made a fanfiction about Skye and her situation in the High School Story...story. So, I decided to take it upon myself to make one.


Would It Matter

Skye Crandall was in her boyfriend's room, unpacking her clothes and art materials. She had finally moved out of her parent's house after being able to show the police how horribly they treated her. She laughed at the thought of sitting in front of her parents in jail with a pail of popcorn, enjoying the misery that they put her through for 3/4th of her life.

As Skye was organizing her clothes, she heard the doorbell ring. Her boyfriend and his family were out visiting other relatives, while she stayed behind to unpack. Skye sighed as she heard the knock of the front door. She put her stuff down and went down the stairs to the front door. When she looked through the hole on the door, she saw sandy blonde hair and a face that made her recoil in disgust. Skye had planned on leaving, hoping he would go away, but that was before she heard a voice coming from the outside.

"Skye, I know you're in there! Can't we talk!?" the voice asked, sounding frustrated and desperate at the same time. Skye sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Brian, I swear to Christ, if you don't leave right now…!" Skye began to threaten, before being cut off by Brian.

"I'll leave, but I just want you to listen to what I have to say!" Brian countered.

"Like I'd ever! Get the hell out of my face, and get the hell out of my life!" Skye yelled, tears beginning to form out of the corner of her eyes. Brian looked like he was about to yell again, but took a couple of deep breaths.

"Please…just…I want to talk. That's all," Brian mumbled, but loud enough for Skye to hear. Skye glared at the door with a fiery intensity for a few moments before sighing.

"Fine, but you're not coming in this house. Whatever you have to tell me, tell me from outside," Skye called out, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"OK. First, I want to start off by saying that…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there for you. As your brother, I should've done something," Brian started.

"Then why didn't you?" Skye countered, Brian's apology leaving little impression on her.

"I…don't know," Brian admitted, looking down at his shoes. "Maybe I just believed that Mom and Dad's logic was right when it comes to appearances. Maybe I just wanted to fit in. But…I don't know why I did what I did to you. But I just want you to know that I regret everything that I've done to you," Brian continued, tears forming in her eyes.

"You seemed to really enjoy it though. You never looked like you're being forced to do anything to me. You fucking laughed at me when they left me at the school in the middle of the night, and you want me to accept that you felt pressured by our parents?" Skye countered, her anger rising as she reminisced in the horrible memories of being left alone in the dark and the cold, and on more than one occasion.

"I don't enjoy it anymore. I can't even think about what I did anymore without thinking about how you must have felt," Brian answered.

"Oh, so you finally developed some human decency? That must've been painful for you," Skye countered. Brian was about to say something else, but Skye kicked the door, with Brian jumping back from the loud bang.

"What the hell!? I thought you wanted to connect with us!?" Brian asked, losing his patience.

"Yeah, when I was like 7. I grew up, and realized that none of you could change!" Skye countered, kicking the door again.

"Can't you just listen to me!?" Brian asked again, resisting his own urge to hit the door as hard as he could.

"Shut the fuck up Brian! You are a shit person, a shit brother, and I don't give a rats ass what you say to me! I will NEVER forgive you, and I NEVER want to see you again! Now get the fuck out of here before I have you arrested for trespassing," Skye yelled at Brian, tears now pouring out of her eyes and down her cheeks like a waterfall. Brian opened his mouth again, but decided against it, as he turned around and walked away from the door with his shoulders slumped and head facing the ground.

Skye was inside, breathing in an out to calm herself down. She didn't want to have her family ruin the new life that she had wanted for so long, but she couldn't help but get angry when she heard anything about them, especially Brian. He was supposed to be her older brother, someone she could depend on. But he turned out to be a scumbag just like her parents, to the point where Skye no longer considered Brian her brother.

"Would it even matter if I went back with them? My trust for them doesn't exist anymore, and I couldn't even stand hearing fucking Brian. Plus, they've told me they've changed so many times, and I've been let down like a lead balloon each time," Skye mumbled to herself before shaking her head from side to side.

"FUCK! Why am I even thinking about this? They're terrible and always will be!" Skye screamed to herself before stomping off to her new room to finish unpacking. Hopefully, some time to herself drawing would make her feel better.


End file.
